Checkmate (Weapon)
Registration Melee: x Slashing (Cards only) [ ] Piercing x Bludgeoning [ ] Other: (Describe) [ ] None Ranged: *Ammunition: x Bullets: (5.56 x 45 mm) [ ] Other: (Describe) *Delivery Method: x Dust: [ ] Tension (Bow, Slingshot, Etc) x Thrown: (Cards) [ ] Casting: [ ] Other: * Dust type: x Red - Fire [ ] Orange - ??? x Yellow - Lightning x Green - Wind [ ] Blue - Water [ ] Purple - ???/Gravity x Cyan - Ice [ ] White - ???/Impact [ ] Brown - Earth/Stone (Semi-confirmed) [ ] ??? - Glass *Dust status: [ ] Cut [ ] Uncut x Powder Description Checkmate is Tai Lucian Lefebrve's weapon of choice. Rifle Form (King's Victory) A collapsible rifle that fires off both regular bullets and dust enhanced bullets when in it's full form. It compresses to make it easier for transport. Each magazine has 10-12 bullets and each 5-6 fired in rapid sucession, it has to cool down for at least 7 seconds before the rest can be fired. It can also be used to help reload. With single shots, he only needs to cock the rifle with the switch on the side after three consecutive shots. He uses the scope to improve the accuracy of his shots in the rifle form and the sniper form. Used mid- far ranged. This form can also be used in close combat if needed. Card Handgun Form (Queen's Demise) A dust card handgun that fires dust infused cards and regular cards and both have very sharp edges. Depending on the suit, there is a different kind of dust and is shuffled at random like a card shuffler. Can be mid- close range and cards can be used in mid-close range. *Diamonds- Ice *Spades- Lightning *Hearts- Fire *Clubs- Wind *Jokers- Random 52 cards per deck and reloads when no ammo is left. Every ten cards shot in succession, there is a ten second recharge period before he can fire again. Sniper Rifle Form (Checkmate) A card sniper rifle that is Queen's Demise and King's Victory combined. It can either shoot cards or shoot bullets (dust and regular) but never both and it depends on which trigger that he uses. If he uses the front, he shoots cards either one at at a time or in rapid succession of 10 cards. If he uses the back, he heis firing bullets either in succession or one at a time. If in rapid succession, there is a recharge period depending on which one is used. If bullets, 7 seconds for each 6 and 10 for each 10 cards. Very good choice for long distance. History *Current owner: Tai Lucian Lefebrve. *He built his weapons with his father's advice while he was attending an unnamed academy. Trivia - Inspired by an old automatic card shuffler -Thanks to Lurooke's assistance with refining the weapon capabilities. :) Gallery Tai Weapon Sheet.jpg|Tai's Weapon with Forms (Thanks To Jo) Queen's Demise.jpg|Queen's Demise (Thanks to Jo) King's Victory.jpg|King's Victory (Thanks to Jo) Checkmate.jpg|Checkmate (Thanks to Jo~) checkmate__rwby_oc_weapon__by_jackbryanreynard-d7swgp9.png|Tai's Weapon (By Jack)